Out Loud
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper was not jealous. Chad Dylan Cooper was not possessive. Chad Dylan Cooper did not love Sonny Alexandra Monroe. Chad/Sonny. Oneshot.


He agrees to the _fake date _ **just** to keep an eye on James.  
He never liked that guy. Really. He just decided he didn't after he asked Sonny out, is all.  
He _doesn't _ like the way they're so close, his arm around her petite frame, the loving way she looked at him. No. He _didn't. _

But, when he wakes up one morning and finds her lips attached to someone else's on the front of a magazine, he can't help but feel a tad bit...

What's the word? Oh, yeah. _**J e a l o u s.**_  
All _he _ got was a fake kiss. And _he _ was Chad Dylan Cooper. _He _ was supposed to get the best of **everything.**_  
Especially_ Sonny Monroe.

Jealousy wasn't a normal quality of Chad Dylan Cooper.  
He wasn't the one to obsess over someone.  
To feel the need to be at their side - keep every other person of his gender _away _ from them.  
No, no. That wasn't him at **all.**

That is, until Sonny Monroe joined the cast of _So Random._

She went from _Madge the cute _ to _ Sonny the beautiful. _  
In under a year. He'd even requested a key to the prop house from Marshal.  
_Just_ to check up on her every so often.

When Tawni came up to him, smiling and giggling, he became uneasy.  
_"What do __**you**__ want?" _ He'd asked, his famous Chad Dylan Cooper attitude perfectly executed.

_"I have a question for you." _Her smile stayed in place. He waited, watching. _"I need __**you **__to ask Sonny out for me. I have a date coming over and she won't leave."_

_"No." _ He'd said immediately, turning back to the mirror. So she begged, she cried and screamed and threw a fit until he gave in. _"Fine. I'll ask her out. She probably won't even say yes."_

And guess what? She did.  
_"You're...seriously asking me out? This isn't a joke?" _ He admitted it, that slightly hurt. He could be a jerk, yes, but he wasn't **that** big a jerk.

So they have their date. They smile, they laugh, they talk about everything. He was just _Chad _ for the night.  
He walks her to her doorstep and claims whats rightfully his. (And what should of been on the fake date.)  
It's a small kiss for a small girl. He leaves her breathless, walking away with a confident smile and his hands in pockets.

She avoids him for days. Squeals when she sees him and runs the opposite way.  
It's _adorable. _

But, it's not so _adorable_ anymore when she does the same thing around someone **else. **  
He became _slightly _obsessed with her after that. He stayed out of sight and most likely out of mind.  
He'd peek over his script in the cafeteria, watching her twirl her hair between her fingers and that bright smile stretch across her face.  
And he decides right then and there - it was time to move on and forget _Sonny Monroe. _  
But it's just not so easy.

A week c r a w l s by and he hears sniffling outside his dressing room door.  
Curious, he thinks. He pulls the door open and in stumbles an hysterical Sonny.  
He **catches** her before she _hits the ground _ and cradles her against his chest.

He doesn't know and he doesn't ask. Through her sobs, he heard the words; _cheat, _ **liar **and Ihatehim.  
And it's enough to make him _fume _ with **anger.**

The next day, Sonny's on _cloud nine _ much to Tawni's surprise.  
When they enter the cafeteria together, they see Chad. They're confused to see his co-star holding him back from _something. _ (Or maybe someone?)  
The co-star loses his grip and Chad's across the room in the blink of an eye.

_Speaking of eyes; _ did you see the black eye on the guy over there?  
I hear the blond from Mackenzie Falls did it.

Sonny is a lover and not a fighter.  
But when she saw the _anger _ in the hit, she can't help but to tear up in happiness.

A month or so later, a male fan comes up to Sonny (And Chad) on the street.

He doesn't even acknowledge Chad's presence, just throws out the best **attempt **of pick-up lines he had.  
Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like to be ignored.  
Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like the look in that guys eye.  
So he decides to fix it.  
But, just when he's about throw his fist into the target, Sonny speaks up.

_"Oh, this is my __**boyfriend **__Chad." _ And he freezes. The guys expression falls. Chad smirks, wrapping an arm around Sonny's waist.  
And away the guy walked, defeated. _"Sorry, Chad. That guy was a real jerk. I needed some excuse to get him to back off." _

Sonny apologizes, trying to pull away. But his smirk grows and he tightens his grip, pulling her along on their way to the studio.

_So Random _ decides to have a romantic comedy sketch.  
And Chad is absolutely **t h r i l l e d.**

He would try out for the part, he'd get it in a heartbeat, and Sonny would be _putty _ in his hands.  
But it doesn't go exactly the way he planned.  
Before he even gets the **chance **to go for it, some no talent hack off the street pulls it out from under him.

So, he exploits him for what he really is.

A horrible actor. (Cause, let's face it, compared to him, **everyone **(maybe besides Sonny) is horrible.)  
Completely fake. (Because _he's _ for real.)  
A jerk. (Cause he is a **sweetheart**.)

So, he's fired and Chad Dylan Cooper is _hired.  
_  
_"Chad Dylan Cooper guest stars in a new episode of So Random!"  
_

So, maybe (**just** _maybe_) he was jealous.  
And maybe (**just** _maybe_) he was possessive.  
But, in no way was Chad Dylan Cooper in **l o v e ** with Sonny Alexandra Monroe.

(At least not _**out loud**_, anyway.)

* * *

Not exactly sure how I feel about this just yet.  
First attempt at anything SWAC related. :D  
Review? :)


End file.
